


Her Knight in a Frock Coat

by Gebo



Series: Her Knight in a Frock Coat [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Plunkett and Macleane (1999)
Genre: Anyelle, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gebo/pseuds/Gebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Belle is the prostitute Plunkett saved from Chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Knight in a Frock Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short (double-drabble-and-a-half?) fic to kick it off. I seriously think I found my niche. I love this ship. And it’s just a baby, so please help me make it grow. Also, please be gentle: this is the first fic I’ve written/finished/published in a very long time, and I haven’t written much at all the past few years. I’m a bit rusty. So excuse the poor quality, por favor.

He saved her. He saved her from that horrible wretch of a man.

And then he hadn’t given her a second thought. Well of course he hadn’t! She was nothing but a working lady, a whore. And he was… what? The hired man of a fine gentleman. A lower class, yes, but there was none so low as her.

Belle harbored no illusions about her life. She knew what she was; she knew what was expected of her; she knew what people thought of her and said about her in the streets as she passed. She was a smart woman, but that didn’t matter when her family had no money. Her mother had died when she was just ten years old and her father squandered away what money he managed to earn. The drink, that was his problem.

So, when Belle was just sixteen, he had sent her to the brothel ‘round the corner to earn a bit extra coin. Coin which inevitably ended up back in his pocket, and then in a bottle, and then poured down his throat to poison his liver.

But Belle was clever. She had hid a bit of the money she made in a stocking under her bug-infested, stinking mattress. Not much, just enough from each cut that nobody could notice.

And one day she would leave this filthy establishment and find her brave knight in the worn frock coat, with the deep brown eyes, slight features, and curved knife.

Plunkett, the gentleman had called him.


End file.
